THENSHIN NO KOI
by Hime From The Dark World
Summary: NARUTO DAN GAARA TIDAK TAU PERTEMUAN PERTAMA MEREKA PADA SUATU HARI HUJAN, ADALAH TAKDIR DARI MALAIKAT CINTA YANG TELAH DI LUKISKAN.
1. Chapter 1

**THENSHIN NO KOI**

Dari kejahuantampak pemuda berambut pirangberlari tergesah-gesah di bawah hujan yang deras ke arah sebuah halte bus, Di halte tersebut tampak seorang pemuda berambut merah tampak sangat pucat dan tidak enak badan.

''Hufffttt... untung barang bawaan ku tidak basah semua, sungguh hujan yang sangat deras yah ?'' kata pemuda berambut pirang tadi lebih kepada dirinya sendiri

''Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja ?'' tanya pemuda pirang tersebut kepada pemuda di sampingnya yang terlihat sangat pucat dan tiba-tiba pingsan.

''hei..heii..kau kenapa ..heiii''

* * *

**THENSHIN NO KOI**

**RATET : T**

**PAIR : NARUGAA**

**SUMARY :**

**Naruto dan Gaara tidak tau pertemuan pertama di suatu hari hujan**

**adalah takdir dari malaikat cinta yang telah dilukiskan.**

**GENRE : **

**ROMANCE AND DRAMA**

**WARNING :**

**SHOUN AI, BOYS LOVE, OOC, TYPO DAN LAINYA**

* * *

'' Suster, apakah dia baik-baik saja?''

''Iya, tuan itu hanya gejalah biasa yang di alaminya"

''Ohh.. begitu yah ?"

"Beristirahatlah, kami akan menjaganya untuk anda tuan... eee boleh saya tau siapa nama anda tuan ?''

"Oh yaaa.. nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, Terima Kasih atas bantuanya"

'' Iya sama-sama"

* * *

Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu perasaan ini, sejak bertemu dengan pemuda itu dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya saat memikirkanya. terlebih lagi dia tidak mengetahui namanya. hal itu lah yang membuatnya sulit untuk berpikir jernih.

Bahkan di saat ...

''Hey... Naruto apakah kau masih lama di dalam, aku sudah tidak tahan ini kau benar-benar merepotkan narutoooo... jangan menghayal''

'' ehhh... oke ..oke aku keluar'' Naruto tidak mengerti bahkan di kamar mandi pun ia memikirkan pemuda itu.

''Heyy. Naruto, kau sedang jatuh cinta yah ? akhir-akhir ini kau menghayal terus ?" Aahh ... jatuh cinta ? apa benar dia jatuh cinta? terlebih lagi kan dia laki-laki dan orang itu juga sama ... sebenarnya ada apa ini...

"ahhh... tidak kok aku tidak jatuh cinta, kau ini ada ada saja shikamaru"

"terserah saja lah aku mau menyelesaikan urusanku dulu, kalau benar kau jatuh cinta katakanlah padaku.. bye"

Ah benarkah ia jatuh cintaaa ? mungkin dengan menemuinya ia dapat mengetahui jawabanya.

**TBC**

* * *

**BAIKLAHHHH HIME DI SINI, BAWA FIC NARUGAA UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA KARENA HIME MASIH BARU JADI AGAK SULIT NYARI IDE, JADI MUNGKIN AGAK TELAT UPDATE**

**KALAU ADA YANG NANYA INI KEPENDEKAN, YAHHH MUNGKIN INI HANYA PROLOG AJA HEHE**

**TAPI KALAU GAK KEBERATAN TOLONNG RIPYU YAH, HIME BUTUH RIPYU YANG MEMBANGUN**

**THANKS SEKIAN DARI HIME**

**BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**THENSHIN NO KOI**  
**RATET : T**  
**PAIR : NARUGAA**  
**SUMARY :**  
**Naruto dan Gaara tidak tau pertemuan pertama di suatu hari hujan**  
**adalah takdir dari malaikat cinta yang telah dilukiskan.**  
**GENRE : **  
**ROMANCE AND DRAMA**  
**WARNING :**  
**SHOUN AI, BOYS LOVE, OOC, TYPO DAN LAINYA**

**CHAPTER :2**

Perlahan Naruto menginjakan kakinya di lantai rumah sakit dan sesekali menebarkan seyum yang lebih mirip cengiran kepada siapa pun yang di temuinya, walaupun sebenarnya jantungnya sedang melompat lompat karena takut bercampur tak percaya, akhirlah sampailah dia di kamar 205, diketuknya perlahan, dan tampillah seorang pemuda berambut merah berparas manis dengan memakai yukata khas rumah sakit, Naruto cukup lama terdiam memandangi pemandangan indah di depanya.  
'apakah dia manusia atau malaikat yang menjelma menjadi manusia ?' batin Naruto tak percaya

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" tanya pemuda itu, membuyarkan lamunan Naruto

"A..aku tidak tau" jawab Naruto sedikit kaget

"..." pemuda itu terdiam

"aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku, dan datang padamu" kata Naruto dengan tatpan kosong.

"Tapi kau tidak mengenalku " kata pemuda itu, membuat naruto merasakan keanehan pada jantungnya.

" kalau begitu, kita kenalan dulu, namaku Uzumaki Naruto " kata naruto lantang sembari mengulurkan tangan.

" masuklah..." kata pemuda itu mengacuhkan tangan Naruto.

" namaku Sabaku Gaara" jawabnya singkat, namun mendengar namanya saja membuat jantung Naruto menari-nari kegirangan.

" Gaara hum... nama yang bagus" kata Naruto yang sama sekai tidak di tanggapi oleh Gaara, sesaat atau mingkincukup lama mereka terdiam, bahkan Naruto merasa sekarang ini bukan dirinya, ada apa ini sebenarnya.

"Uzumaki- san, aku heran kenapa hari itu kau mau menolongku, bukannya kau tidak mengenaku ?"

" ohh waktu itu, aku merasa mempunyai kewajiban untuk menolongmu !" jawab Naruto.

" hanya itu... bukankah lebih baik kau membiarkan aku mati, di tengah hujan itu"

" aku tidak bisa... aku tidak bisa " jawba Naruto ingin menangis.

" TAPI BUKANYA LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI " teriak Gaara.

" TIDAK.." kata Naruto memeluk Gaara. " AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN ITU TERJADI"

" TAPI KENAPA ?" tanya Gaara " aku tidak tahu, tapi ku mohon jangan mati" kata Naruto, suaranya mulai melembut " tapi kenapa... hiks.. hiks.. kenapa ?" "aku tidak tahu Gaara," kata Naruto " menangislah Gaara, itu akan membuatmu lebih baik " sambungnya "hiks...hiks"

* * *

" Shikamaruuuuuuu..." teriak Naruto, sedari rumah sakit tadi Naruto segera, lari tergesah gesah. kerumah shikamaru

" shikkaaaaaaaaaa" teriak naruto lagi.

"ada apa Naruto, kau mengganggu tidurku saja, dasar merepotkan" tiba-tiba shikamaru nongol dari jendela.

"ehehe, maaf mengganggu tidurmu, tapi ada hal yang penting yang ingin ku katakan"

" baiklah, ayo masuk"

* * *

" kau dari man sih naruto, kenapa bajumu jadi basa begini ?"

" ehehehe, tadi aku lari dari rumah sakit konoha ke sini "

" apa lari sejauh itu, sebenarnya ada apa sih ?"

"aku lari sejau itu hanya untuk menemuimu, ada hal penting yang ingin ku katakan"

"apa itu "

" ku rasa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta"

"dengan siapa?"

" namanya Sabaku Gaara, dia telah mencuri hati ku saat pertama bertemu"

" Sabaku Gaara yah ?... ehhh apa tadi kau sebut Sabaku ?"

"iya shika, dan ku rasa telingamu masih jelas - jelas berfungsi"

"nama itu benar-benar tidak asing bagi ku "

" benarkahh ? di mana ... di mana ?"

" biarkan aku berpikir Naruto, ahhhhh... dia pasti adik dari Sabaku Temari, teman sekantor Sakura"

" apa kau kenal orangnya ?"

" tentu saja..., biar ku perkenalkan padamu besok "

" ohhhh terima kasih shikaaaaaaa"

* * *

Naruto merasa jantungnya, kembali berdetak, sejak kejadian Gaara menagis di pundaknya, pikiranya tidak perna mau pergi dari sosok pemuda berambut merah itu, bahkan bila mungkin Naruto masih bisa merasakan kehangatan peelukan itu walaupun di saat hujan deras mengguyur tubuhnya dan shikamaru...

Terngiang kembali di telinganya, kata - kata temari, hal itu membuatnya jntungnya berdetak kencang lagi, hal itu lah yang membuatnya semakin ingin melindungi Gaara...

**TBC**

**AHHHH, AKHIRNYA HIME NYELESAIIN CHAP 2 JUGAAAA, UDAH PANJANG KHAN ?, SEBENARNYA HIME UDAH MAU UPDATE FICNYA DARI HARI KAMIS TAPIII BERHUBUNG JARINGAN WI FI, SEKOLAH HIME BELUM DI BAYAR (MISKIN BANGET SIH*PLAKKKK), JADI UPDATNYA TELAT, TETAPI AKHIRNYA HIME UPDATE JUGA KAAAANNNN.**

**N' MAKASI YAH BUAT KAR-NE, PRINCESS-SAN, RAYIE-SAN, YANG UDA RIPYUUU FIC ABAL ABAL HIME INI, GAK NYANGKA ADA JUGA YANG MAU RIPYU WALAU PUN DIKIT*PLAJKKKK,**

**ADA YANG PENASARAN AMA KELANJUTAN FIC INI ? YAUDAH TUNGGUIN AJA, INSYAALLAH HIME BAKALAN UPDATE CEPET YAH ITU LAGI KALAU KEPSEK MAU BAYAR TAGIHAN WI FI *DI MAKAN KEPSEK.**

**UDAH DULU YAH, ENTAR HIMR DI MAKAN BENERAN AMA KEPSEK, OHHH IYA JANGAN LUPA RIPYU YAHHH, HIME BUTUH RIPYU YANG MEMBANGUNNN BYEEEE**


End file.
